The Reason Why Shuichi’s Hair Is Pink
by Koinu Katsuya Shan Seto
Summary: My explination on to why Shuchan's hair is pink! Please no flames telling me about his hair and what it is or is not


This is just some crazy thing I came up with off the top of my head while Shan Seto was over my house the other day for my sisters graduation party (the party sucked so bad). We were sitting on my tire swing when some off handed comment she said suddenly got me spurting this absolutely ridiculous story out my mouth. It doesn't make sense, its not supposed to make sense, and this intro is probably longer than the actual fic itself (It really is that short. But not as short as my "Mokie's Mistake". At least I don't think it is…oh well. Whatever). Here it is.

**The Reason Why Shuichi's Hair Is Pink  
**

One day Shindou Shuichi decided he would try to do his and his boyfriends laundry at the nearest Laundromat.

It was also complete coincidence that his band mates Nakano Hiroshi and Suguru Fujisaki had decided to do their own laundry that day as well and met up with our Shu-chan as he started putting the assortment of clothes he had in his backpack into the washing machine.

So for the next few minutes they talked as good friends do and put the soap and other such things into the machines that would make their clothes nice and snuggly clean.

But just as Shuichi was putting in a pair of dark red underwear that he had forgotten, that just so happened to belong to his lover Yuki, Seguchi Thoma came suddenly up behind Shuichi, bumping into him and causing Shu to plunge head first into the washing machine.

And then silly Sujuru, thinking that the banging sound of Shuichi hitting into the machine was actually Shu closing the lid, decided that he would be nice guy and turn the machine on for his perverted (his thoughts, not mine) band-leader.

So, without turning from his conversation with Hiro, the green-haired teen blindly reached behind himself, to turn on the switch.

Suddenly the two band mates heard the screaming of their beloved leader drowning in a horrible distress (yes of course they knew this particular noise. Do you know how many times a day Shu tries to drown himself when he cant sing, write, and/or shag Yuki? -not necessarily in that order-) and turned to see Shuichi's body flailing around while his head was being spin-cycled.

The two musicians stood in terrified horror before Hiro, being the genius that he is who graduated 1st (or maybe it was second ;) in his graduating class, decided that he should just fish his friend out.

So pulling his trusty Guitar out of nowhere, he stuck the body inside the machine and proceeded to fish for Shu-chan.

Finally after hearing the sound of some of the stings snapping, Hiroshi yanked up the guitar with Shuichi's head stuck underneath the remaining strings.

After Shuichi had wiped the soap and water from his eyes, he turned to see his band mates, Seguchi, and K (when exactly he got there even I don't know) with their mouths open to the floor and their tongues hanging out.

Shuichi curiously asked what was wrong and one of them answered (he couldn't tell who cause no one moved their mouths and the voice sounded like it was coming from a strangled chicken) "…hair…Turn….'round. Look at….hair."

So silly Shuichi not thinking of the consequences to his doomed actions, turned around to see himself reflected in the metal of the machine that had previously tried to kill him.

There, in his reflection….he. Saw. PINK!

A big, fluffy pink thing was on top of his head, which he quickly (very quickly in fact considering that this is Shu) came to the conclusion was his hair.

When he was just about to turn around, the others gathered in the Laundromat thought, "Oh shit, here it comes," and steeled themselves against and all-out Shuichi tantrum.

But were totally unprepared when Shuichi turned and said, "I love it! It matches Kumogoro! I have to call Sakuma-san!" and then he ran out of the store.

Shuichi did not look back to see that the rest of them had fainted, K rather more dramatically sprawled than the rest.

**A/N:** just in case you didn't get it, in the manga Shuichi has black hair (and then he dye it's later but for those who haven't read it then I'm not going to tell you what color). So I just thought it was odd on how he turned up with pink hair when even on the manga-covers he mostly has purple. Yeah that's right, purple. And it looks damn sexy too.


End file.
